Can't Teach A SEAL New Tricks
by jensensmisses
Summary: Danny isn't sure if Steve will ever learn to put their safety first and he's not sure how much more he can take. Not slash
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's me again. So I posted a story recently that I deleted and I am not sure weather I'm going to re-upload it again. But until I decide I thought I'd write another one as my brain insisted on it.**

**Don't own any of the characters from the show.**

**Kept the first chapter short and sweet so I can see if anyone likes it or not. Feel free to review. Thanks**

"I'm aware this is a high speed chase and catching these guys is important, but is it absolutely necessary to try and kill us both in the process?" Danny glared at his partner while hanging on for dear life.

"They're bank robbers who just shot and killed an innocent woman Danno, if I don't speed.." Steve paused as he took a sharp right. "They're gonna get away".

Danny looked ahead at the getaway vehicle swerving in and out of cars in a desperate attempt to escape the crazed SEAL.

"Steve I know I don't have to remind you that I have a daughter who I would like to see again". Danny closed his eyes tight as Steve took another tight corner way too fast.

Steve took a quick look at his partner, his jaw clenched tight. "I know what I'm doing".

Danny stared at his partner in disbelief. "You're a moron. Morons never know what they're doi…"

Danny stopped mid rant when one of the bank robbers leaned out the passenger window and began shooting at his Camaro. Before he could reach for his own gun a bullet tore into the front left wheel. Danny took a deep breath as the Camaro veered over to the left and barely missed a minivan coming towards them.

Steve tried to keep the speeding death trap under control but the next thing he saw was the barrier separating the road from the cliff side and seconds later they were hauled over the edge with nothing but rocks to break their fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so firstly I'd like to apologise for how long this next chapter took to upload. I have an habit of uploading a story without at least googling to make sure what I've written makes sense. Since the upload of my first chapter I've been trying to find a road in Hawaii that matches the one I described in the first chapter. No such luck. So I had to compromise and make one up. So sorry about that. Also just wanted to say thanks everyone who had read, reviewed and followed this story. I hope I don't spoil anything with this one and that you enjoy it. I'm not a writer, all I can do is try my best.**

**I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or its characters **

**Enough of the rambling, on with the show..**

Officer Drew Ramone slammed on the brakes of his police cruiser and watched in horror as the Camaro lost control and flew over the barrier before disappearing from view. He removed his seat belt and ran from the car, racing to the edge of the road to see if he could help the two Five-0 members but all he could see was the trail of destruction the Camaro had left.

"This is Officer Drew Ramone; I need an ambulance on the Pekoua Highway…" Drew spoke into his radio, taking a deep shaky breath before saying "Possible 10.0". He looked at the tyre tracks on the road and the broken barrier, it took him a moment to realise his partner was talking to him.

"Drew, are you okay?" Pete Sandford placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

Drew nodded. "I need to tell Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly. He's back at the bank with his cousin Officer Ko.."

"It's okay; I radioed them from the car. They're on their way and so is a rescue team. Now let's see if we can do anything to help while we wait for them to arrive".

5-0

Danny opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. The pain in his head was borderline unbearable and he knew from the view through the windshield they were in trouble. He could see the ocean above the rocks they'd landed on. The car had landed nose first and the only thing keeping Danny in his seat was the seat belt. He tried to turn to see his partner but the pain in his head and shoulder forced him to stay still. Instead he reached his left hand over to where Steve was and gently nudged his leg.

"Steve?" Danny swallowed, hearing how hoarse his voice was. "Steve, you okay? Can you hear me?"

Dannys heart threatened to beat out of his chest when he heard no reply.

"Come on McGarrett" He pleaded.

But Steve remained silent.

Taking some deep breaths Danny tried to keep himself calm. He decided to try and get a look at Steve through the corner of his eye rather than head on. The glimpse he caught made him turn his head completely to the left ignoring the pain that erupted in his head. Steve was slumped over the steering wheel, the empty airbag sagging from under him and blood running from a wound on his head. Danny reached over hesitantly to check for a pulse, he let out a sigh of relief when he felt the faint _thrum thrum_ under his fingers. Taking in the way his partner was positioned Danny took a glance down at the seat belt clip that should have been holding Steves safety device in place, but of course it wasn't there because Steve hadn't put his seat belt on. He remembered that now, the rant he'd started just after they'd left the bank in pursuit of the robbers.

_"Seat belt Steven"_

_"No time Danno" Steve had said, focusing on the vehicle in front._

_"No time.. What do you mean no time? It's a simple grab, pull, click manoeuvre". Danny pulled on his already fastened seat belt to emphasise his point._

_Steve had just given him a quick glance then returned his attention to the road. _

_"Don't make me fasten it for you" Danny had started before Steve took another sharp turn and then the rant about Steves driving had taken over._

A soft moan made him wake from his daydream and look over to his partner once more.

"Steve? Hey you okay?"

"Yeah… m'okay"

Danny couldn't help smiling at his partners reply, but the smile faded when he saw the pain written on Steves face as the Commander attempted to push himself off of the steering wheel and back into his seat.

"Hey stay still" Danny scolded, reaching for his seat belt clip and releasing it.

"Um.. Danno? Steve said looking wide eyed out the cracked window screen.

Danny looked at his partner at the mention of his name. The look on his face told him he had seen what Danny had when he'd first opened his eyes. As if the weather had chosen just that moment to kick up a strong wind, the car began to rock slowly back and forth. The rock that had held the Camaro in place seemed no longer secure and both Danny and Steve knew if they didn't do anything soon, they could be taking a swim in the ocean.

5-0

Kono had been talking to a bank teller when she saw her cousin rushing toward her. The look on his face was one she had never seen before and it scared her. Excusing herself from the woman she'd been speaking with she moved towards Chin.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked, not able to hide the worry in her voice.

"Pete just radioed me; Steve and Danny have been in an accident. I don't know how bad it is but apparently they've gone off the road"

"Where?" Was all Kono could ask.

"Off the Pekoua Highway" Chin tried to remain calm for Konos sake, though his heart raced uncontrollably. "We have to get over there now".

Kono nodded and followed her cousin out of the building and ran towards her car. "Get in, I'll drive us".

They both got in Konos car and sped off with the sirens blaring, both hoping they would find their team mates alive and well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long to upload this. Hope I don't disappoint and you all like it. Thanks for reading, following, reviewing and favouriting this story.**

Danny regretted releasing his seat belt; now he had to force himself further back into his seat to avoid slipping towards the window screen. It had been three minutes since the wind had picked up and though it had stopped half a minute later Danny knew if it decided to come back they may not be so lucky. He looked over at Steve. The Commander had gone quiet not long after the wind had started, Danny had presumed he was just bracing himself for impact but the more Danny looked at him the more he grew concerned. Steve looked paler than he had five minutes ago. His breathing was so quiet Danny had to lean over so he could hear if there was any breath there at all. His eyes were closed too and Danny couldn't decide whether he was asleep or unconscious. _Same difference_ he thought.

Danny allowed himself a deep breath and reached for his door handle, pulling it slowly he blew out the breath when the door opened. Because of the angle of the car, the door slipped from Dannys hand and opened fully making the vehicle rock once again. Danny took a quick look at his partner, Steve was still unconscious. He knew he could jump from the Camaro and get to safety, he had a daughter to think of, but how could he leave Steve. With the car still rocking gently Danny grabbed for Steves right arm.

"Come on Steve, wake up, I need you to help us get out of here before we end up in that shark infested ocean. I know you love the deep blue but neither of us is in the position to be in there right now". Danny shook Steve hard with his left hand while using his right to hold on to the door frame.

The pain in Steves head seemed to wake up with him but it wasn't enough to overpower the pain that was now in his chest. Steve let out a pained groan before feeling his right arm shake vigorously. He tried to pull his arm away but the grip tightened and shook more.

"Hey superSEAL!" Danny shouted as he realised his partner was now awake. He didn't care about the fear in his voice. "We gotta get outta here now. No time for sleeping"

Steve made an attempt at pushing himself off the steering wheel again but his body wouldn't co-operate.

"Steve? Listen to me, you need to reach for your door and open it okay? Can you do that?" Danny watched as Steve tried to turn his body so he could reach his door handle but he could tell he was in too much pain. "Okay stop!"

Steve could barely move. "Go Danno, you have Grace to think about. Your doors open, you can get out".

Danny wanted to jump out the car. Safety was a heartbeat away. But when he looked at his partner and saw the pain on his face. He made his decision. "You wouldn't leave me Steve" Danny placed a hand on Steves arm. "So no, I'm not leaving you".

5-0

Drew and Pete had climbed over the barrier and looked to see if they could reach the Five-0 members but all they could see was the edge of the bumper.

"Do we have any rope? Anything we can use to get down there?" Drew asked his partner.

"We have some rope in the cruiser. But don't tell me you're gonna go down there?" Pete replied.

Drew threw his hands at his sides. "We wasted enough time waiting for the wind to die down, there's no wind now so why aren't we down there with them helping them out?"

"Look I wanna help them too but you know if we end up in trouble we're just gonna be two more people who need rescuing, or worse if that wind does come back".

"It was your idea to help them" Drew shook his head.

"Before I realised how far down they were. Let me radio the others, see how long they're gonna be. If they say a while, we'll go down there". Pete tried to reason with his best friend.

Drew nodded his head and watched his partner on his radio.

"HPD, Five-0 and the Fire Department will be here any minute" Pete said relieved.

Drew nodded taking another look over at the broken barrier and swallowing thickly.

5-0

Kono came to a skid by the Fire Truck next to the broken barrier. "Don't tell me they went over there?" She swallowed hard.

Chin quickly exited the vehicle and rushed over to Drew and Pete. "Do you know how they are?"

"No, we wanted to go down there but the wind was up at the time. I was worried we'd end up becoming another casualty. We had a look over the cliff edge but all we could see was the bumper". Pete told Chin.

Chins heart raced, he nodded at the two officers and made his way over to Kono who was still by her car.

"You okay?" He asked his cousin.

Kono watched the firemen moving towards the barrier with their equipment. She took a deep breath before speaking. "I'll be better when I know how they are".

"Lieutenant Kelly, Officer Kalakaua" A fireman approached them. "My team are going to secure the vehicle and then we'll work on getting them out".

"Thanks" Kono nodded feeling her cousins' hand on her shoulder and a gentle reassuring squeeze.

5-0

Ten minutes had passed and Danny had spent it thinking about his precious daughter. The first time he held her. The last time he saw her. He felt the tears run down his face with the questions that came into his mind. _What if I never see her again? Did I tell her I love her enough? How long will it be before she starts calling Stan dad?_ That thought angered him and he forced himself to come out of his depressing trance. He let out a groan as a pain shocked through his body. He was suddenly aware of voices and he frowned as he tried to work out what was being said. His eyes widened as he heard the word rescue. That was all he needed to hear before he turned to his partner ignoring the pain in his head and neck and one that suddenly started in his back.

"Steve rescues here buddy" Danny smiled as he spoke.

"About.. Time" Steve struggled to talk with the pain he was in.

Dannys smile faded slightly but came back when he heard a voice call from above.

"Commander McGarrett! Detective Williams! Call out!"

Danny didn't know what to say so he shouted. "We're in here!"

Steve let out a small laugh. "We're in here? Where.. else.. would we .. be?" He smiled.

Danny turned to his partner to speak but was interrupted by noises from the back of the car. His heart race quickened.

"Vehicle is secure! We're coming down to get you out!".

Dannys smile returned and as he looked at his partner he noticed Steve had one too.

5-0

Chin and Kono watched as one of the fire-fighters leaned dangerously over the edge of the cliff. Konos heart was in her mouth concerned he would end up down there with her team mates.

"Don't worry, Geoff knows what he's doing". The fire-fighter who stood near them smiled as he spoke. "Your friends are in good hands".

Kono and Chin watched nervously as they heard Geoff call down to Steve and Danny. Kono closed her eyes and let out a sigh when Geoff turned to face them with his thumb up signalling they were at least awake. Chin put his arm around his cousins' shoulder and pulled her into a hug. She didn't try to hide the tear that ran down her face.

"Vehicle is secure! We're coming down to get you out!" They heard Geoff shout. Chin and Kono didn't know they had the same smile on their face as their team mates.

5-0

Steve and Danny waited nervously as they heard the men making their way down to them. Danny almost jumped as someone's feet came past the open doorway and landed next to the wreckage.

"Detective Williams? I'm Tony Marossa I'm a fire-fighter, I'm gonna get you out of here". Tony said with a genuine smile.

Danny nodded his head as much as he could before speaking. "My partner?".

Tony looked past Danny at Steve who was more slumped over the steering wheel than anything else. He returned his attention to Danny. "My good friend Ben is gonna get Commander McGarrett out. So I'm going to focus on you okay?".

Danny nodded again.

5-0

Steve heard the tap on the window but couldn't turn to see what was happening.

"Commander McGarrett? Can you hear me?" He heard a quiet voice ask through the closed drivers' door.

He looked over at Danny who was talking to a fireman.

"Danno?" Steve wanted to tell his partner something wasn't right.

Danny turned to look at Steve and saw the other fireman Ben at the door. He turned back to Tony.

"My friend, Steve, he needs help" Dannys heart raced again as he turned to look at his partner. The look on Steves face was almost a peaceful one now and although Danny had never seen his partner with the look before he instantly knew what he would call it. The I'm-giving-up face.

Dannys heart pounded in his chest as his partners eyes closed. "Hey!" Danny shouted making his partner jump. "Steve McGarrett does not quit!"

Steve couldn't quite believe how peaceful he felt. The pain that had wracked his body only minutes ago had completely disappeared and he wasn't sure if it was some greater power freeing him of the pain so he could save himself or if in fact it was time to say goodbye. He frowned as he looked at his partner again; he saw his lips moving but heard no sound. He managed to lip read the words 'McGarrett does not quit' before his eyes closed and he saw nothing else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Good grief! It's been too long! So sorry about that, I kept coming back to write more but I really want to get this story right so I've been writing some and then deleting some and now I'm finally ready to let you wonderful people see what I've come up with. I hope you like it. Not much Steve here but he will be in the next chapter more.**

Danny watched in horror as Steves body went limp and his eyes closed. His heart pounding he forgot about the pain he was in and reached for his partner. Tony grabbed Danny and began to pull him from the car, Danny fought against him to get to Steve.

"Steve! Hey! Save him! You gotta save him!" Danny tried to grab for Steves arm to take him with him but he couldn't reach. Before he could do anything he was out of the vehicle with a neck collar on and being strapped to the other man's safety harness. Tony held Dannys head still against his chest while they were raised to safety. All the Detective could do was watch in slow motion as Ben tried to free Steve from the wreckage.

5-0

Kono and Chin rushed over to the fire fighter who had Danny strapped to him. Paramedics waited near the barrier ready to collect the injured Detective.

"Danny! You okay? Steve okay?" Kono shouted

The only reply she got was a loud cry of pain as Danny was lowered to the waiting gurney. The paramedics rushed past her and wheeled Danny to the ambulance.

"One of us should go with him" Kono looked at her cousin with tears in her eyes.

Chin nodded. "You go, I'll wait for Steve".

"They haven't bought him up yet, what if something's happened?" Kono wiped at the tear running down her cheek.

Chin gave her a small smile. "This is Steve we're talking about. He's gonna be fine. I'll call you as soon as I know what's happening".

Kono gave Chin a quick hug and rushed towards the ambulance.

Watching it drive off Chin rubbed a hand over his face. He looked over to the fire-fighter who had saved Danny and frowned as he saw him taking a long backboard over to the barrier and lowering it down. Chin walked over to one of the firemen standing by.

"What's happening?"

Recognising Chin as one of the Five-0 members he chose his words carefully. "The Commanders unconscious, they need to bring him up on the backboard just to keep his body still until they can get him to the ambulance"

Geoff and Tony disappeared behind the cliff and Chin felt his heart rate quicken. He saw another ambulance arrive and two paramedics wheeled a gurney over to the barrier.

"Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure Lieutenant. From what I heard it doesn't seem he was wearing his seatbelt".

Chin didn't say anything else. He opted for waiting for the firemen to bring his boss back to safety and he opted to do it in silence.

5-0

The three firemen worked as fast as possible on Steve. Ben had already fitted a collar around his neck and had managed to put him in a more comfortable position. Together they secured the backboard and gently eased the Commander onto it. Geoff made sure his head stayed still while Ben and Tony gently moved his body into place. Securing the straps, they carefully bought Steve back on land and after removing the clips on their safety gear they took him to the gurney and told the paramedics what had happened.

Chin was at his boss's side in seconds rushing to the back of the ambulance. He looked at the firemen who had bought his two team-mates to safety. "Thank you".

Tony patted him on the back and gave him a small smile. "I wish them both all the best".

Chin returned the smile and nodded getting into the ambulance and taking a seat next to Steve. He watched as a paramedic attached all the lifesaving equipment to him. An IV ran from one arm, a blood pressure cuff wrapped around the other. Now the paramedic was cutting away Steves t-shirt and placing electrodes on his chest.

"You okay?"

Chin looked up at the paramedic working on Steve. "Is he?"

"He has a concussion. His blood pressure and oxygen levels are low and he has a fractured rib. I'm concerned he may have a pneumothorax. He will have to have a chest x-ray when he reaches the hospital. The fact that he hasn't woken up yet is cause for concern too but there's only so much we can do here".

Chin closed his eyes and shook his head breathing deeply to calm his nerves. Normally he could hide when he was worried or concerned. Now it felt impossible. He just hoped he would be able to hold it together in front of Kono.

5-0

Kono had been in the waiting room for twenty minutes but it felt longer. The fact that she hadn't heard from Chin was nerve wracking. She had tried to call him herself but his cell hadn't even rang. Nervously she bounced her leg and bit her nails before pacing the room. She was about to call her cousin again when she saw him turn the corner of the waiting room. She immediately ran over to him and embraced him in a tight hug. Chin had managed to put on his calm face again and he was grateful as Kono looked like she'd done enough worrying and crying for the both of them.

"Any news on Danny?" Chin asked as he led her to an uncomfortable seat taking the one next to her.

"Not a word since they bought him in" She sniffled. "How about Steve?"

Chin bit his bottom lip realising it made him look nervous he tried to give her a smile but the look on Konos face told him she hadn't fell for it and if she looked worried before, she looked devastated now.

"Paramedic in the ambulance said he might have a collapsed lung so they're taking him for an x-ray and they're concerned that he hasn't woken up yet".

Chins cell rang as he finished speaking.

"Lieutenant Kelly"

"Chin it's Duke, how are Steve and Danny?" Duke asked

"No word on their progress yet, we're at the hospital".

"Well I thought you'd like to know we caught the bank robbers".

Chin eyebrows rose as he looked at his cousin. "I completely forgot about them".

Kono frowned and whispered "about the bank robbers?".

Chin nodded.

"Some other officers took over the pursuit. From what I hear, they were in some sort of accident of their own. They're on their way to headquarters. We'll take care of everything until you're ready to deal with them".

"Thanks Duke. I'll pay them a visit later". Chin gave a small sigh of relief as he ended the call. He looked at Kono and could see the look on her face that asked 'well.. what did he say?'. Chin didn't keep her waiting. "Duke said they caught the bank robbers, apparently they were in an accident".

"Where are they?"

"On their way to HPD. They're gonna keep an eye on them for us".

Kono nodded then quickly rose to her feet as a doctor approached them. "Family of Daniel Williiams?".

"Yes" Chin answered quickly as he also rose to his feet. "How is he doc?"

"Please, take a seat" The doctor gestured towards the uncomfortable chairs but both cousins stood still, waiting for the news on their team-mate. He sighed before continuing "Daniel has whiplash, it occurs when the head is suddenly moved in one direction and then recoiled in another. Its common with car accidents, we've given him some pain medication and we're keeping him in for observation. Other than that he has some minor cuts and bruises, one particular across his chest where the seat belt sat. I'm confident he'll be fine".

Kono had to sit down; the adrenaline she'd been running on was slowly disappearing and her legs felt like she'd run a marathon. Chin was quickly at her side. He smiled at the doctor. "Thanks doc. Can we see him?"

"He was sleeping when I left"

"Please? We just need to see him" Kono almost begged.

"Okay, but please try not to wake him. Follow me".

5-0

Kono and Chin quietly entered Dannys room and took a seat on the chairs either side of him. The doctor smiled before moving to the door.

"Doc? There was a Steve McGarrett bought in here about fifteen minutes ago. Do you know how he is?" Chin asked quietly.

"I don't, but I'll see what I can find out. I'll be back soon".

Kono and Chin watched Danny. Chin wouldn't tell his cousin that he had his fingers crossed out of sight. Even to him it seemed childish but now he'd done it, he was finding it impossible to unlock his fingers and in an odd sort of way, it was helping him. Kono looked at Chin and gave him a small smile; she wondered what he'd say if he knew she was praying for her friends to be okay at that very moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about how short this chapter is. I'm struggling to get it the way I want it and it's taking me ages. I just wanted to put up what I have so far before I start trying to write the next chapter. Hope you like it and thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting.**

**Fifteen minutes earlier…**

Doctor Benson rushed towards the emergency entrance when he'd heard of a car crash victim being bought in. "What do we have?" He asked the two paramedics as he walked alongside the moving gurney.

"Male, mid-thirties. Vehicle went off the side of the Pekoua Highway. BP is 60 over 45" The paramedic updated Doctor Benson on Steves condition.

Doctor Benson and two other doctors took over the gurney and rushed Steve into a room drawing the curtain around them. Doctor Benson grabbed his stethoscope and listened to Steves chest frowning slightly when he heard no breathing sound in Steves left lung. Removing the stethoscope and placing it back over his shoulders he nodded to the two doctors in the room with him. "He needs an x-ray immediately".

5-0

**Present…**

"Mr Mcgarrett? Can you hear me?" A voice asked followed by a slight nudge on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I hear you" He said, surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded.

"Good, you're finally awake. Can you open your eyes?"

Steve tried to open them but failed. "No" He let out a sigh of frustration.

"Well, let me start by introducing myself. I'm Doctor Benson. I just wanted to go through you're x-ray results, but first I want to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?"

"When did I have an x-ray?" Steve asked surprised.

"You were unconscious when you were bought in. We had to get the x-ray done as soon as possible. Now, how are you feeling? Are you hurting anywhere?"

"My ribs hurt and my head feels like it's gonna explode". Steve closed his eyes tighter as the pain spiked up in his head.

"Okay, I'll give you some Dilaudid for the pain shortly. I need to check your pupils; you've been unconscious for quite a while. Are you okay for me to do that?"

Steve nodded and tried to swallow the rising nausea. He felt the doctors' hand on his face and felt his eyelid lift before a pen light shone into his eye. Steve let out a groan and felt his eyes water.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure it's not very comfortable but I need to check your other eye".

Steve didn't reply. He was concentrating on keeping the contents of his stomach where they should be. He felt the doctors hand move to his other eye and braced himself as the penlight shone once again.

"Alright" Doctor Benson began placing his penlight back in the pocket on his white jacket. "You have a concussion. Do you feel nauseous at all?"

Steve swallowed the saliva filling his mouth but it came back almost immediately. Doctor Benson knew what was happening and quickly grabbed a sick bowl and placed it near Steve pulling him gently on his side. As soon as he did Steve threw up in it grabbing the doctors' arm tight when the pain in his rib got worse.

Doctor Benson waited for Steve to finish and gently moved him onto his back. He got rid of the bowl. "I'll be right back". He said before exiting the room.

Steve wanted to go to sleep. He found it increasingly hard to take a deep breath and the pain in his head was aggravating him.

"Mr McGarrett I…"

"Steve". The SEAL corrected him.

Doctor Benson smiled. "Steve, I'm going to give you some pain relief. Then I need to discuss the results of your x-ray with you".

Steve nodded. Doctor Benson syringed the Dilaudid into the I.V. line then continued speaking.

"You should feel better soon. Now about your results, you have a broken rib which caused a pneumothorax. Do you know what that is?" Doctor Benson asked making sure his patient understood.

"A collapsed lung" Steve said still not bothering to open his eyes.

"Correct. We need to do a needle aspiration to get the air from your lung; you will find it much easier to breathe afterwards. With your concussion, I'd prefer you to be awake when we do this. You will be numb and I promise you will not feel a thing".

Steve opened his eyes as much as they allowed him to. "Look doc; just do what you have to so I can get the hell out of here".

A knock on the door stopped Steve from saying anything further. Another Doctor entered the room.

"Doctor Benson, I wondered if I could have an update on Mr McGarretts condition? His friends are rather worried about him". Doctor Lykela asked.

Steve sat up in the bed suddenly realising he'd heard nothing on Danny. "Danny! Danny Williams. He's my partner is he okay?!" Steve grabbed at his rib and struggled to get a breath.

"Mr McGarrett please calm down and lie back before you injure yourself more!" Doctor Benson was alarmed and attempted to push Steve back down.

"I need to know… how he is!" Steve argued between gathering more air.

"He's fine" Doctor Lykela said moving towards Steve and helping Doctor Benson move him back down on the bed. "He has whiplash and a few bruises".

Steve instantly relaxed at the good news but something felt wrong. His breathing was becoming more laboured. He was lying back down now. He looked at the two doctors and he could tell Doctor Benson was shouting something at Doctor Lykela but he heard nothing, just a ringing in his ears. His eyes closed without permission and he heard nothing else.

5-0

Chin and Kono had spent the entire time watching Danny and waiting for Doctor Lykela to come back with news on Steve.

"What's taking so long?" Kono asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know" Chin said looking at her. "He's probably busy".

"It wouldn't hurt for him to pop his head in and let us know" She mumbled.

As if Doctor Lykela had heard her he came into the room. "I have news on your friend" He said looking at Chin then Kono.

Kono was on the edge of her seat. "What? What is it?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"He has a broken rib, collapsed lung and a concussion. He just went crazy asking about Mr Williams and his doctor is worried he may have caused himself further damage". Doctor Lykela explained.

"What do you mean crazy?" Chin asked.

"Well I went to ask doctor Benson how he was doing and as soon as I mentioned you lot he shot up in his bed and started saying he needed to know how his partner Danny was. Damn near gave me a heart attack. We managed to get him to lie back down only after I explained that Danny was okay but his breathing was laboured and he fell unconscious. Doctor Benson shouted for an oxygen mask and we rushed him to surgery. He needs a needle aspiration". Doctor Lykela told them.

The room fell silent. Kono wiped away a tear before it ran down her cheek.

"Can you keep it down… Injured guy trying to sleep here".

Kono and Chin stood up and rushed to Dannys' side. The Detective was awake smiling and Kono didn't try to stop the tears that fell once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**I managed to get this Chapter done tonight so I decided to upload it now. Hope you enjoy it. Second chapter in one day! I am getting better lol. Please review :)**

"Mr Williams, how are you feeling? You suffered whiplash in your accident. Any pain?" Dr Lykela asked the Jersey native.

"No, I must be on the good stuff" He smiled. "Hey what's with the tears huh?" Danny asked looking at Kono trying to sound more awake than he felt.

"I'm just glad you're awake". Kono smiled through a sniffle.

"How long have I been asleep?" Danny asked frowning.

"Maybe nearly half an hour" Doctor Lykela answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Good considering". Danny looked at Chin who hadn't said a word. "You okay Chin?".

Chin ran a hand down his face. He wanted to say he was okay but after the news on Steves' condition he just felt shit. "No brah, I'm not". Chin shook his head and walked towards the window. He felt sick.

Dannys' heart raced. "It's Steve isn't it? Is he…"

"No!" Kono said quickly and louder than she'd intended. "No he's not … _dead_".

"Then what is it?" Danny asked starting to get annoyed.

Doctor Lykela stepped in seeing that Kono was unsure of what to say. "Mr McGarrett has a concussion. He also suffered a broken rib and punctured a lung. He's in surgery now having a needle aspiration to help him breathe".

Dannys' heart was pounding but he kept himself under control. "When can I see him?"

"That will depend on how the surgery goes and how well he shows signs of recovering". Doctor Lykela put his hands in his pockets.

"Stubborn son-of-a-…" Danny started before trailing off. "I told him to wear his seat belt. What did he say? No time" Danny shook his head as if in disbelief. "How many more times are we gonna end up like this? Both of us in hospital? What happens if it goes in another direction next time and one of us ends up dead? Most likely me, I mean you hear it all the time. People who have a family are the ones who die, leave their loved ones behind right? What if I'd died Kono?" He asked looking at her with wide eyes.

Dannys' outburst had rendered everyone silent and Kono was worried where this might be headed.

"I'm sorry" Danny broke the silence finally. "I didn't mean to say that I'm just… a little frustrated that's all".

"We hear you brah but we need to keep our heads about this. You and Steve can discuss his driving manners when you're both better. Let's concentrate on that for now" Chin placed a hand on Dannys forearm.

Danny nodded. _I'll be discussing it alright. _He thought.

5-0

Doctor Benson was finally happy with Steves progress when they'd finally bought him back from surgery and realised he hadn't done himself any more harm. Steve hadn't long woken up and Doctor Benson was just writing on the clipboard when he noticed the Commander looking at him.

"Well. Look who's awake". Doctor Benson said putting the clipboard back on the end of the bed. "The surgery has been done. How's your breathing now?".

Steve took a deep breath and couldn't believe how much better he felt. "Better" He smiled.

Doctor Benson smiled back. "Good. Had us worried when you sprang up in bed earlier. You're lucky you didn't do more damage".

Steves smile faded. "I know doc, just when I heard Dannys name mentioned… I had to know how he was".

"He's down the hall in another room. You're friends are here too. They can come visit you if you're feeling up to it but only for a few minutes".

Steve smiled again. "Yeah".

5-0

Doctor Benson entered Dannys' room after knocking twice. "Hello Mr Will…"

Danny pulled a face. "Please, just call me Danny".

Doctor Benson smiled. "You two are alike".

"You have news on him?" Chin asked.

"How did the surgery go?" Kono questioned him.

"Easy, I just came to tell you. The surgery went fine. It's not a high risk procedure we just wanted to be careful with the Commanders outburst and making sure he hadn't hurt himself more. He's awake and would like to see you". Doctor Benson told them.

"Outburst? What outburst?" Danny asked confused.

"Mr McG… Steve had a slight over reaction when he heard me mention you to Doctor Benson earlier. He started asking how you were and thinking the worst I suppose". Doctor Lykela informed Danny.

Danny chewed his inner cheek. _Why did superSEAL have to be so… Steve. _He thought.

"Would you like to see him now?" Doctor Benson asked.

Kono smiled and nodded her head walking towards the door with Chin.

Danny sat up in bed with help from Doctor Lykela. "If I'm going you better pass me some clothes, there's no way I'm going wearing this" He said picking at the hospital gown he had on. "Seriously who put me in this? Y'know what don't answer that. I don't wanna know". He added after realising he had no underwear on. "Just pass me my clothes. Please?"

Chin laughed and handed Danny his clothes in a bag. They were the ones from the accident but Danny didn't care.

"We'll wait outside" Kono said grinning.

"Do you need help Danny?" doctor Lykela asked.

"Yeah, you can help by closing the door on your way out". He said sarcastically but the doctor just smiled.

After ten minutes of grunts and choice swear words the two doctors, Chin and Kono heard Danny call from inside the room. Entering they found him dressed and sitting on the bed.

His shirt had some tiny stains of blood on from the few scratches Danny had received in the accident.

Seeing the look on Dannys face Kono tried to lighten the mood. "Hey you forgot your tie. Steve won't recognise you without it".

Danny smiled at her and she smiled back happy she got the result she was hoping for.

"I'll get the wheelchair". Doctor Lykela said moving towards the door.

"Wait. Get the what? You serious?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow. "I have whiplash not broken legs. I'll walk thank you".

"Danny whiplash effects more of your body than you realise and the pain relief you were given can make you unsteady on your feet, I wouldn't try walking around yet. You don't wanna do yourself any more harm do you?" Doctor Lykela asked raising his eyebrows.

Danny let out a sigh before agreeing to be wheeled around. _Steve will love this. _He thought.

5-0

Steve started to fall back to sleep when the noise of someone knocking his door made him jump. A sharp pain shot through his rib making him wince. He looked up to see Danny being wheeled in by Doctor Lykela and Chin and Kono behind with Doctor Benson.

Steve gave his famous grin when he saw Danny in the wheelchair.

"Not a word McGarrett" Danny warned as he was parked near his bed.

"Hey boss". Kono said embracing Steve into a hug she refused to let her eyes tear up again.

"Hey" Steve said back putting his one arm around her.

Kono stepped back and let Chin get closer.

Chin smiled and gave him a manlier hug. "Had us worried there brah".

Steve returned the hug giving him a small slap on the back. He was so happy to see his Ohana. He looked over at Danny who gave him a small smile.

Doctor Benson and Doctor Lykela left the room with promises of returning in ten minutes so both their patients could rest.

"I'm so glad you guys are here". Steve said looking at each of his team members.

"Yeah, you look better than when I last saw you". Danny stated.

Steve adjusted his pillow slightly. "I bet" He said grinning.

"You do a lot of smiling for someone who looked dead last time I saw him" Danny held Steves stare for a while; the SEAL was no longer smiling.

Steve cleared his throat. "Yeah, well I'm okay. You're okay what's not to smile about?".

Danny stared at Steve again before looking at Kono and Chin. "I'm gonna go back to my room now".

Steve sat up in bed making the pain flare up again. "What? Danny what's the matter with you?" Steve gritted his teeth.

Danny stopped trying to wheel himself towards the door; he turned around to face Steve. "What's wrong with me? I thought you were dead Steve. The last time I saw you, you had a look on your face that damn near scared the shit out of me. You were ready to give up. Now you have this attitude like you knew you were gonna be okay the whole time" Danny had a rant building up, he could feel it. "And what about me Steve?".

"You had whiplash Danny, it's hardly life threatening" Steve said instantly regretting it.

"What?!" Danny attempted to get out the wheelchair and Chin quickly pushed him back down.

"Okay guys, this is getting way out of hand. You're both just tired. Danny go back to your room". Kono crossed her arms like an angry mother.

"Come on brah" Chin said moving the wheelchair towards the door.

Danny stopped the wheel with his hand. "You should be grateful it wasn't life threatening, let's not forget who has a daughter here you selfish son-of-a-bitch!".

The words cut into Steve like a knife and Kono saw the change in his face the moment he'd heard it. He watched the door close behind them.

Kono placed a hand on Steves shoulder. "He didn't mean it, he's just tired. Plus they gave him some pain medication. Doc said it might make him unsteady on his feet. It may be making him grouchier too".

Steve gave her a weak smile and nodded. "I'm tired Kono, it's probably best you go".

Kono nodded her head biting the inside of her lip. "Sure boss, whatever you need".

Steve saw the hurt in her eyes and quickly grabbed her arm before she walked off. Kono turned to look at him.

"Mahalo". Steve said sincerely.

Kono smiled. "You're welcome".

Steve waited for her to leave the room. When the door closed he sank back into his pillows. _What the hell was wrong with Danny? _He thought. _Maybe Konos right, maybe he's just tired. Danny doesn't feel any hatred towards me. _Steve hoped his thoughts were right because having Danny mad at him was more than he could deal with right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter isn't as long as I'd like but I'm struggling to get it longer so I'm gonna upload it and hope you like it anyway.**

Kono woke up to a loud groan. She sat up in the chair that had been her bed for the night. Looking over at the bed she watched as Steve moved around uncomfortably. Rushing to his bedside in less than a second she gently shook Steves shoulder trying to wake him. It was clear from the expression on his face that he was having a bad dream.

_Steve was back in the Camaro. He watched in fear as the vehicle crashed over the side of the road and headed towards the rocks stopping with a loud crash when it landed. He glanced at his lower body and noticed he was wearing his seatbelt. A cry of pain made him look at his partner. Danny was slouched over, blood running from a deep gash on his head. He didn't have his seatbelt on. Steve tried to reach for him but he couldn't move his arms. Two words sent a wave of panic through his body. "Save Grace". Steve frowned at his partners' words and glanced in the rear view mirror. His heart stopped when he saw the figure of a little girl in the back of the car. "Grace!" _

Kono pressed the call button. Doctor Benson rushed in and over to Steve when he saw the commotion in the bed.

"I think he's dreaming. I can't get him to wake up" She said in a panic.

"Mr McGarrett, Steve. You need to wake up, it's just a dream". Doctor Benson shook Steves arm.

"Grace!" Steve shouted sitting up in bed and looking around the room trying to catch his breath.

Doctor Benson placed one hand on Steves' chest and the other on his back trying to steady him. "Easy. Just relax".

Steve frowned looking at Kono, she looked pale and worried. He instantly knew it was his fault the minute he woke up and realised he'd had a nightmare. "Sorry" He said taking a deep breath.

Kono gave him a small smile. "It's okay. It's not your fault". She placed a hand on his shoulder as Doctor Benson released his hold.

Steve ran a hand down his face. Kono didn't miss how his hand shook.

"Was it about Danny?" Kono asked even though she was certain she knew the answer.

Steve nodded. "I don't wanna talk about it".

Doctor Benson looked at Steves' chart. "Other than the rapid heart rate is there anything I need to know? Are you in any pain?"

"No" Steve lied trying to ignore the pain in his rib. He was worried if he had pain medication he would sleep and have another nightmare.

Kono knew he was lying but said nothing. Instead she smiled at Doctor Benson and walked over to him. "Thanks for coming in so quick" she whispered.

Doctor Benson looked at Steve who had lain back down. "You're welcome". He said looking back at Kono and returning the smile. He put the clipboard back and turned his attention back to Steve. "I've treated SEALs before Mr… Steve and I know how stubborn they can be when it comes to pain relief. Please be sure to let me or one of the nurses know if you're in pain. You don't need to be a hero in here and try to remember we're here to help. That goes the same for if you need someone to talk to about that nightmare you had" He raised his eyebrows to emphasise his point.

Steve nodded. "Thanks".

"I'll be by later to check on you". Doctor Benson said before leaving.

Kono watched the doctor leave then looked at Steve. "I'm gonna check on Danny. Me and Chin agreed last night that we'd swap so he'll be in here soon".

Steve frowned. "I don't need a babysitter".

"And I'm not taking applications" Chin said from the doorway. "I'm doing this for me as well as you".

"Okay I'm gonna go see Danny, see you two later".

5-0

Danny was flicking through the T.V. channels when Kono walked in.

"Anything good on?" She asked walking towards the bed.

"Is there ever?" Danny turned the T.V off and dropped the clicker on the bed. "So… how's Steve?"

"I'm not sure; he had a bad dream this morning. I couldn't wake him out of it". Kono looked at Danny to see his response.

"Well that'll happen after you get yourself into a car accident". Danny shrugged.

"You don't really blame him for this do you?" Kono asked surprised Danny was still being off.

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Why? Do I not have a right to be annoyed about this?"

"Well of course you do but don't you think you're being a little unfair?"

Danny felt a rant form and let it out. "Unfair? Unfair?! This accident could've been a lot worse Kono. One of us could've died. In fact one of us probably will with the way Steve drives. You think I'm just annoyed because of what happened to me? I'm annoyed that I had to watch Steve drift out of consciousness! I'm annoyed that he couldn't find the time to put on his damn seat belt! And I'm annoyed that regardless of asking him to slow down he continued to speed like a reckless maniac hence us careering over the edge of that fucking road! So no, I don't think I'm being unfair. I think I'm being too kind because any other person would've tired of having their life put in danger by now and left!" Danny took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The moving around had caused his neck and shoulders to ache.

"You know Steve wouldn't risk your life on purpose Danny. One of the cons of being a cop is risking your life everyday". Kono spoke calmly.

"You don't think I know that? It's just a bitter fucking pill to swallow when the cons to your job is your own partner". Danny sighed.

Kono didn't know what to say, she'd never heard Danny speak about Steve that way and it concerned her.

"Grace"

Kono looked at the Detective; she hadn't heard him through being caught in her own thoughts. "What?"

Danny looked at Kono. "Grace, does she know?"

"I haven't told Rachel or Grace, I'm not sure if Chin has"

"No, it's probably for the best". Danny yawned. "I don't want her to see me in here".

"You're tired. I'll leave you to it" Kono gave him a small smile and left the room. Instead of going back to Steves' room she decided to sit in the waiting room. She couldn't face Steve now, she was certain he'd ask her if Danny had said anything to her about him and she didn't want to lie to her boss' face.

5-0

Chin sat down in the chair near Steves bed. "How you feeling brah?"

"Rib hurts a little but I'm getting there. How's Danny?"

Chin stalled for a moment then spoke. "He's okay, his neck still hurts but he's still his usual ranting self" Chin smiled.

"Yeah, and I bet I know what he's been ranting about" Steve rolled his eyes.

"He told me he asked you to put your seatbelt on and you didn't. I think that's one of the reasons he' upset. It scared him seeing you like that".

Steve didn't speak so Chin continued.

"And he asked you to slow down but you didn't"

Steve looked up. "We were in a police chase Chin, I'm not exactly gonna cruise along and let them get away".

"Hey I know that and I know that if your tyre hadn't been shot out you'd have caught them. But it was, and you crashed and whether that was your fault or not you both ended up hurt. You have to accept that Danny is gonna be upset about this. I know he blames you right now and I'm sorry about that brah but I have no doubt that in time he'll forgive you. Just… be patient" Chin gave Steve a sympathetic look when he saw how miserable he looked. "Don't beat yourself up about this".

"Does Grace know?" Steve asked.

"Not as far as I know"

Steve nodded. "Good, I don't want her to know I put her Danno in danger. I've already got one Williams who hates me. I don't need another".

Chin gave him a small smile. "Grace would never hate you and neither does Danny. Get some sleep you look beat".

Steve didn't like the idea of sleeping but whether he wanted to admit it or not he was feeling tired. He just hoped he could get some sleep without having another bad dream. He watched Chin leave and closed his eyes, waiting for darkness to take him.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope everyone likes this chapter. It's longer than the last so I'm pleased. Feel free to review and thanks everyone who has so far. Uploaded early as I finished sooner than I thought I would. I don't think there's gonna be much more to this story and I apologise if I've dragged it out a little too long. I'm not a professional writer,I just do it for fun.**

Danny had been awake for hours. Doctor Lykela had told him he could take a walk if he took the necessary precautions but he declined. As much as he hated lying in a hospital bed he wasn't sure where he'd walk to. He hadn't seen Kono or Chin for ages and wasn't sure if they were even in the hospital still. And yes he'd thought about visiting Steve but as stubborn as he knew he was being, a part of him didn't want to see the SEAL. He didn't know how Steve would be with him and he wasn't in the mood for an argument. He took another look at the black and white clock on the wall; it was three fifteen in the afternoon. Only four minutes since he'd last looked.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a walk? You can go outside, the fresh air may do you some good" Doctor Lykela said from the doorway.

"Yeah I'm sure. Are Chin and Kono still around?" Danny asked.

"I haven't seen them" Doctor Lykela shook his head.

Danny nodded. "Okay".

"I could take you to your other friends' room if you like? I mean if you don't want to walk I can take you in a wheelchair?"

Danny frowned. "No I'm good where I am thanks, besides I'm not an invalid" Danny took a deep breath before continuing. "How is he?"

"I asked Doctor Benson for an update on your partner earlier. He informed me he will be fine, he's just a little concerned about the nightmares he's been having. They've been leaving him breathless and weak".

Danny looked at the Doctor. "Did he say what the dreams were about?"

"Not a word, but Doctor Benson mentioned he woke up calling a womans name, Grace I think it was. So it was most likely something to do with her" Doctor Lykela shrugged.

Dannys face paled. "On second thoughts, I think I will see him".

5-0

_Steve was in the Camaro again, he frowned at the face looking at him. He couldn't make out who it was. Maybe it was because the glass had been smashed. Yeah that must be it. The person was talking to him, he knew that much. He couldn't hear what was being said. A soft cry made him look behind him and he instantly wished he hadn't. There was Grace; she had a cut on her head above her left eye. She wasn't looking at Steve but past him and the look on her face was one he hoped he'd never have to see again. He looked in the direction of where Grace was looking and felt his heart jump. Danny was staring at Steve blood all over his face. Steve reached for him and felt for a pulse, panicking when he couldn't find one and turning back to a distraught Grace. "You killed my Daddy!" The little girl shouted as Steve felt a sharp pain in his chest._

Danny entered Steves room slowly until he heard a pain filled groan from his partner which had him practically running in. Steve was clutching at his chest, sweat poured down his face and he was tossing and turning. Doctor Lykela rushed past Danny to the SEAL and attempted to wake him up.

"Press that call button!" He shouted to Danny then continued to speak to Steve.

Danny pressed the button and watched in shock as Doctor Benson came rushing in.

"Steve you need to wake up. Can you hear me?!" Doctor Benson shouted as he tried to get through to the SEAL.

Danny could hear the short quick breaths coming from his friend. He jumped in to partner mode and grabbed Steves hand. "Hey superSEAL, what are you doing huh? You trying to scare us all? Come on wake up buddy. Show me those baby blues". Danny ignored the looks from the two Doctors as he spoke and tried to ignore his pounding heart. "You're gonna give us both a heart attack". Danny felt a slight squeeze on his hand and gave a relieved smile as Steve started to relax.

"I need to check his vitals. Don't let go of his hand. I think you have the magic touch" Doctor Benson took a deep breath and smiled at Danny.

"Nah, I'm just used to SEALsitting" The jersey native joked.

Danny watched as Doctor Benson checked Steves vitals and made sure he hadn't caused himself further damage.

"He seems fine. His oxygen levels are okay. His rib doesn't seem any worse and his heart rate is back to normal. I have a few other patients to check on, when he wakes up press the call button". Doctor Benson said as he gave Danny a small nod.

"Yes I have some important jobs that need my attention too. Will you be okay here?" Doctor Lykela asked Danny.

"Yeah, I'll be fine". Dannys eyes never left Steves but he knew the two doctors had left when he heard the door close. "Wake up Steve; I really need to talk to you".

5-0

Chin and Kono sat in Steves office. Chin had found his cousin in the waiting area and she'd told him everything Danny had said. He in return told her what Steve had said and they were now trying to work out what to do.

"What if Danny never forgives him?" Kono fretted. "He seems really mad at Steve".

"He just needs time. It must have been scary being on the edge of that cliff, not knowing if you're going to die or how long it's going to be before rescue comes. Danny told me he thought about Grace, he wasn't sure he was gonna see her again when the car had started rocking" Chin told her.

"Yeah I know it must have been scary but still… I mean these guys are like brothers. One without the other just doesn't seem right". Kono bit her bottom lip. "Maybe we should try and get Danny to see Steve; they might be able to sort it out".

"I think the best thing we can do is be there when we're needed and listen if they talk to us. I think trying to force them to speak is just gonna end up with us looking like the bad guys" Chin went to say more but was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He looked at the I.D. and noticed it was Kamekona.

"Hey Kamekona" Chin said.

"Hey brah, how's Danny and Steve?"

"They're recovering but doing well. How do you know about them?" Chin asked confused.

"I have my resources brah" The big man laughed.

Chin looked at Kono who had the look of guilt on her face. "Oh right". Chin smiled.

"So, I wondered if they're well enough to eat cause I cooked up a special get well meal for them. Guaranteed to make them better".

Chin laughed. "And who else have you given this 'meal' to before that's recovered?".

Kamekona was silent for a moment before speaking. "I don't give out names, it's confidential".

"Well I'm not sure if they'll be up to eating it but you can take it and ask them?".

"Thanks. See you later" Kamekona said before hanging up.

Chin smiled and placed his cell back in his pocket. Looking at his cousin he asked "So when did you tell Kamekona about Steve and Danny?".

"At the hospital in the waiting room before you came to me. I just needed someone to talk to. Besides he's their friend, he should know" Kono replied.

"True. I wonder if Steve wants Catherine to know. I haven't told her or Rachel and Grace about what's happened have you?"

Kono shook her head. "No, I haven't told any of them. Just Kamekona".

"Good job it hasn't been on the news". Chin said with a tone of relief.

Kono agreed. The last thing they wanted was an uproar of panic from the injured partners loved ones. "We should get back to the hospital and make sure they're okay. The paperwork can wait".

Chin smiled at his cousin. "Yeah, we'll get some malasadas on the way".

5-0

Steve woke up slowly, he felt the onset of an headache as soon as he opened his eyes and he closed them again tightly. He suddenly became aware of something in his left hand and squinted over to see what it was. To his surprise it was a hand. His partners hand to be exact. Steve opened his eyes more to check if he was dreaming. Danny was asleep in the chair near his bed and Steve couldn't help smiling at the sight of him. He gently removed his hand from his partners and pushed himself up in bed. Unfortunately this aggravated his injured rib and he let out a moan. Danny was instantly awake and staring at him wide eyed.

Steve couldn't help laughing.

"What's funny?" Danny asked in a groggy voice.

"Nothing. So, came to keep me company huh?" Steve joked.

"Well, I heard you'd been having bad dreams and had called Graces name at one point, I wanted to see what that was all about".

Steve nodded. "Oh so if I hadn't mentioned Graces name you wouldn't have come to see me?" Steve didn't like his partners choice of words.

Danny didn't take much notice of the last part of Steves sentence as he tried to wake himself up more. "Mentioned Graces name? Cos I was told you 'shouted' her name" Danny emphasised the word shouted. "I just wanna know what happened".

Steve thought about whether or not to tell him but decided he would. "Well I had a bad dream; we were back in the Camaro only… Grace was there in the back seat. You told me to save her and I couldn't".

Danny took a deep breath and let it out.

"Now you know what you came to find out. You can leave if you like". Steve said.

Danny looked surprised. "Why would I leave? Do you want me to leave?"

"What? No. I just… The way you said you came to find out about the bad dream, I thought that's all you came for".

"Well at first I did. But then I saw you, Mc-bad-dreams-a lot and I realised that yes, I was here to find out about this Grace dream you'd had. But I was also here for us both".

"I was under the impression you hated me".

"I don't hate you Steve; I just hate the things that happen when we go out on a mission". Danny explained.

"I know I can be reckless sometimes Danno, but I'm not a cop, I'm a SEAL. Were trained to deal with the enemy and lick our wounds later. I'll probably always shoot first ask questions later. I'll probably always piss you off but you know I wouldn't endanger you intentionally. Yes I should've worn my seatbelt…"

"And stopped driving like a madman" Danny interrupted.

"I couldn't have driven any better Danno".

"Well I could've. I know that if that'd been me we would've driven fast but cautiously. I agree you're not a cop and that means you don't know how to pursue criminals in a high speed police chase. There's a knack to it Steven. Whenever I get in the car with you I fear for my life when we have to chase someone down. But when I'm driving you never flinch a muscle". Danny told his partner.

"So you're saying I can't drive?" Steve asked frowning.

"Yes that's what I'm saying. If we're driving to work, you can drive. The movies? You can drive then too. But high speed police chases? Well I think that's best left to a cop" Danny smiled to show he meant no offence by what he'd said.

"The movies? Something you not telling me Danno? I mean I wake up to you holding my hand and now you're mentioning the movies?" Steve asked laughing.

"In your dreams babe" Danny replied with a grin.

Neither of the partners knew there were two cousins listening on the opposite side of the door, both with huge smiles on their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter took me so long to upload. It's been written for a while but I've been super busy. Just some banter in this chapter but I'll be back to the story line in the next chapter. I just wanted to try and put a bit of humour in. I hope people like it. I'll upload the next chapter sooner. Thanks for reading.**

Kono and Chin decided to let Danny and Steve talk and crept away silently to the waiting area.

"Well least we don't have to worry about trying to get them to sort things out" Kono smiled.

"I knew they would, they're like a married couple. They have their arguments, but at the end of the day they still love each other" Chin joked.

Kono laughed. "I'm so glad they're both okay".

"Me too" Chin said placing a hand on his cousins shoulder and giving her a warm smile.

Chin and Kono looked up when they heard a familiar voice coming from the hall. The cousins got up and made their way to the main desk to see Kamekona discussing something with the receptionist.

"It's my own recipe, I own a shrimp truck. Let me give you a card pretty lady, call me if you wanna try some" Kamekona said flirting with the woman.

The receptionist laughed and took the card.

"And here we was thinking you were here to see Steve and Danny" Chin smiled.

Kamekona looked up with a grin. "Can't pass off an opportunity to make business" He said making his way over to them.

"Mmm, smells good brah" Kono sniffed. "What's in the bag?"

"I told you on the phone, my special get well meal" Kamekona grinned holding up the plastic bag that had a picture of his face on. "Where are my sick boys?"

Chin laughed nodding his head in the direction of Steves room. "This way chef".

**5-0**

Danny sat in the chair next to a sleeping Steve and resisted the urge to sleep himself. He'd only managed to get superSEAL to sleep because he'd promised he was going to get some himself. They'd both commented on how terrible the other looked and Danny definitely felt like he could sleep for a week. Just as he closed his eyes there was a knock on the door that had him almost jumping out of his skin. He turned to see Konos head poking round the door.

"Sorry brah, I scare you?" She asked surprised.

"No, it's fine". Danny replied trying to get his breath back.

"You got another visitor" Kono entered the room fully followed by Chin.

"Is it Grace?" Danny asked almost scared and excited at the same time. He didn't want his daughter to see him and Steve like this but it felt like ages since he'd seen her. He couldn't hide his disappointment as Kamekona walked in. The look on Chins and Konos face was one that simply said sorry. Danny waved them off and gave Kamekona a warm smile. "I was wondering when you'd show up with some food". Danny joked.

"I'm glad you're keen brah, I cooked you up something nice" Kamekona said placing the bag of hot food on the table near Steves bed.

"Smells good I'm starving". Danny said smelling the food and peeking inside the bag.

Kamekona took a plastic fork wrapped in a napkin from the bag and handed them to Danny. He then took out a container with food in and handed it the Detective. Danny removed the cardboard lid and his mouth watered instantly. Inside was rice, prawns and a sweet smelling sauce with bright coloured peppers. He actually couldn't wait to eat it.

Kamekona smiled as he watched Danny eat mouthful after mouthful of his concoction, pleased that the Detective liked it.

Chin and Kono were surprised at how fast Danny ate.

"This is delicious" Danny said putting another fork full of food in his mouth. "What do you call this?"

"I was thinking I'd call it the McDanno special". Kamekona said proudly.

Danny choked on the rice in his mouth, coughing and waking Steve from his sleep.

Kono patted Danny on the back and had to hold back a laugh when she saw the look of shock on Kamekonas face. Chin poured some water for Danny in a plastic cup and walked over to Steve.

"How you feeling brah?" Chin asked placing a hand on Steves shoulder.

Steve blinked through tired eyes. "Tired. What's cooking?" He asked attempting to sit up.

Chin helped him higher the bed.

Steve was confused at the situation that seemed to have taken place in his room. Kamekona was there looking like he'd just killed someone. Danny was red faced gulping some water and Kono was by the door laughing. "What'd I miss?" He asked smiling.

Danny finished swallowing his water then said. "Kamekonas trying to kill me".

Kamekona looked at Steve as though he may be arrested. "That's not true, I just bought some food in for you both and he choked. It's not my fault you don't know how to chew"

At this comment Kono laughed more and almost set Chin off.

"It's your fault for coming out with funny things when I'm halfway through a mouthful of food". Danny raised his eyebrows.

"It was obvious it was going to happen, you were eating like you hadn't eaten in a week!" Kamekona replied. "And what did I say that was funny?".

"The McDanno special?" Danny reminded him smiling.

Steve frowned.

"I thought I should name it after you guys, you're the ones I made it for" Kamekona looked serious.

"That name doesn't say 'good food', if you offered that to your customers they'd think they were getting a show from me and Steve". Danny laughed.

Kamekona thought about it. "Okay. The McWilliams then".

"How about the Five-0 special?" Kono asked.

Kamekona smiled. "Good idea".

"I got an even better idea" Steve started. "How about you give me mine before it gets cold? I'm starving" He smiled.

Kamekona passed Steve his food and watched Danny finish his. The detective ate slower this time and made sure he had some water near him.

"This is good man" Steve said between mouthfuls.

"Glad you like it brah. Now who's gonna pay me?" Kamekona asked.

Everyone looked at Kamekona like he was insane.

"What do you mean pay? We never asked for these meals" Danny asked surprised.

"Hey I bought the McDanno specials in for free, but were not eating that anymore are we?" Kamekona grinned.

"I can't believe this guy" Danny said looking at his team-mates. "Taking from the sick".

"Nah, would I really take your money?" Kamekona asked.

"Probably" Steve said over his last mouthful.

"I'm hurt brah".

"Well then you're in the right place". Danny remarked.

Kamekona grabbed the empty food trays and placed them back in the plastic bag. "Well, time for me to get back to work. Plus there's a little lady at the front desk I didn't get to say goodbye to". He winked.

"Well then don't let us keep you" Danny joked.

"See you later brah" Chin and Kono said.

"Thanks for the food" Steve called after him.

Kamekona just waved as he left the room.

They all watched the door close.

"I'm a little disappointed". Kono said.

"Why?" Chin asked.

"I never got to try some McDanno special" She managed to say before she burst out laughing. Before she knew it Chin, Danny and Steve had joined in. It felt good to laugh after everything that had happened, and to be all laughing together felt amazing.


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter. Please review ;)**

Danny lay in bed staring at the contacts saved in his cell. His thumb hovered over the call button when he reached Graces name. He desperately wanted to speak with his daughter but he knew if he told her what happened she would be worried for her Danno and uncle Steve. He decided to pass on Grace and scrolled down to Rachels number instead. It had been three days since Danny had seen his little monkey or ex-wife. He knew Rachel would want an explanation but he wasn't sure he was ready to give her one yet, especially one that involved the truth. He had already missed five calls off Rachel he was certain there'd be a search party out for him soon. So Danny made a decision, glaring at his ex-wifes name he pressed dial and waited for her to answer.

5-0

Steve couldn't wait to get out of the hospital. Staring at the white walls made him feel anxious and claustrophobic and whenever he was alone all he could do was think. He rang Catherine. He wasn't sure if she knew what had happened to him and Danny and he had no intention of telling her but he just wanted to hear her voice. Unfortunately she was unavailable. He looked at the clock, it was five past eight in the morning and he knew Doctor Benson would be by soon to check on him. As if the doctor could read his thoughts he entered Steves room.

"Good morning Steve, how are you feeling?" Doctor Benson asked his patient.

"Bored out my brains. Is there any chance I could go for a walk? I haven't left the bed since I go in it. My legs feel like they're gonna seize" Steve was only half joking. Being a SEAL, he was used to being up and about and as active as possible. He hated this so much.

Doctor Benson looked at Steves chart and then back at Steve. "Hmm, I don't see why not. Though I'm not sure about you going for a walk, I could get you a wheelchair".

Steve rolled his eyes.

Doctor Benson continued. "I understand this is very frustrating for you but these are necessary steps. I do not want you over exerting yourself. Dannys room is a little far to walk".

Steve nodded. "Okay, anything to get out this room".

Doctor Benson smiled. "I'll have nurse Wilson bring you a wheelchair after you've had some breakfast. You need to keep your strength up".

Steve had to resist sighing. The food was always nice, a mixture of oats and fresh fruit with a cup of coffee, just what Steve would have at home, but it still meant he would have to wait longer before leaving his room. "Sure thing doc". He gave Doctor Benson a fake smile and relaxed in his bed waiting for the food to arrive.

5-0

Danny had rang Rachel but hung up after the first ring. He knew she would ring him back and he didn't have to wait long.

"Rache.."

"Daniel, what is going on?! Me and Grace have been worried sick. Where are you?" Rachel interrupted him.

"I don't want you to worry".

"Well it's a little late for that, are you okay?"

"Me and Steve, we had an accident. We were chasing some bank robbers, one of them shot our tyre out and we went over the side of the Pekoua highway but we're okay". Danny said quickly.

"Over the side? What? In the water? How bad were you injured? Where are you?" Rachel asked in a panicked voice.

Danny grimaced at the sound of her voice. "Rachel, please don't worry okay? We're in hospital but I promise we're okay. The worst I suffered was whiplash. We didn't go in the ocean. The Camaro got wedged on some rocks; they pretty much broke our fall".

"When did this happen? Today?" Rachel asked.

Danny closed his eyes before answering. "Two days ago".

"Two days ago?! Danny, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you or Grace to worry. You've both seen me in hospital one too many times. I was hoping I'd be out by now. Look can you just do me one favour? Don't tell Grace okay? I don't want her worrying".

Rachel was quiet for a moment before speaking. "What am I meant to tell her? She's already worried that you haven't been answering your phone".

"Tell her I'm working an undercover case or something and I'll ring her when I'm out of here" Danny hated the thought of lying to his beautiful daughter.

Rachel sighed. "Fine, but you know she'll be asking you a lot of questions when she sees you next"

"I know".

"How's Steve? Was he injured?" She asked.

"Steve had a broken rib and a punctured lung. He's had surgery though so he's better than he was" Danny looked at his door as a nurse came in with a tray of food. "I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later".

"Okay, and Danny? Don't worry about Grace. Just concentrate on getting better".

"Thanks Rach" Danny said before ending the call.

The nurse gave him a small smile and pushed the tray of food in front of him. She placed a small plastic cup of tablets on the side of his tray and left. Danny looked at the dish of fresh fruit and oats. To Danny this was a breakfast for health freaks. _I bet superSEAL is loving this_ he thought to himself. He looked at the tablets; they looked tastier than the meal sat in front of him. He took a deep breath and spooned the food into his mouth; it was bland just like he'd expected.

5-0

Steve ate his breakfast quickly and pressed the call button. Doctor Benson came and pulled the tray away from Steves bed.

"In a hurry are we?" Doctor Benson asked raising his eyebrows.

"I was hungry" Steve replied.

"I'll inform the nurse that you're ready to see your partner. If you get tired she will bring you back here understood? I will not have you over doing it".

"Fair enough" Steve shrugged.

Ten minutes later Doctor Benson returned with a nurse and a wheelchair.

"Steve, this is nurse Wilson. She will take you to Dannys room" Doctor Benson said before turning to nurse Wilson. "Steve is a little stubborn at times, so if you feel he is getting tired or restless please bring him back to his room and make sure he gets back in bed. Asking him will prove useless as I already know he will deny feeling anything but 'fine'".

Steve frowned at Doctor Benson. "Uh thanks Doc" Steve said sarcastically.

"For your own good Steve" Doctor Benson smiled. "See you later" He said as he left the room.

Steve looked at nurse Wilson. She was a small woman in her fifties with a kind smile and there was something about her that made him feel better.

"Thanks for doing this" Steve said as she helped him into the wheelchair.

"Not a problem sweetie" She said giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze and pushing him out the door.

5-0

Danny had eaten two mouthfuls of his breakfast when Steve came into his room.

"Well look who's out of bed" Danny said smiling at his partner.

Steve grinned. "Yeah and I didn't have to threaten anyone to get here".

"Wow, I'm impressed" Danny joked.

Steve was wheeled closer to Dannys bed.

"I'll be back in half an hour to check on you, I'll be staying close by so if you need anything press the call button".

"Okay thanks" Steve said smiling and watched her leave the room.

"I see you have a new SEAL sitter" Danny laughed.

"She's so much better than you" Steve joked back. "Anyway, how are you?".

"I'm okay, still ache now and again but getting better each day, you?".

"Chest hurts sometimes. I had to get out my room, looking at four wall was driving me crazy". Steve admitted.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I rang Rachel earlier". Danny told his partner.

"Yeah? How'd that go?"

"She reacted exactly how I expected her to. Asked me what happened, where I was? Told me how worried Grace had been". Danny glanced at his friend.

Steve nodded. "It's understandable".

"Yeah, I asked her not to tell Grace about what's happened, I don't want her worrying more. So how about you? Have you spoke to Catherine?".

"No, I tried her cell but I think she's working" Steve looked at his partners bowl of food. "Not hungry?"

Danny looked at his breakfast. "For real food? Yeah. For this? No way".

"It's good for you Danno". Steve said smiling.

"Which is why it tastes so awful" Danny grimaced.

Steve laughed.

Chin and Kono entered the room shortly after with malasadas. Dannys mouth watered straight away.

"I don't even have to ask what you have in that bag" Danny said looking at Kono with a smile.

"For you brah" Kono said handing Danny the bag.

Danny took it and nodded thanks before grabbing one and taking a bite. "This is breakfast Steve".

"No, that's a heart attack in a bag" Steve shook his head.

Danny filled Kono and Chin in on his and Rachels conversation.

"At least now she knows brah" Chin said looking at the jersey native.

"Yeah, she knows I lied to her and Grace" Danny sighed.

"Well you didn't lie, you just didn't tell her when it happened" Kono added trying to make Danny feel better.

"But I'm lying to Grace" Danny felt disappointment in himself.

"Don't think of it as lying to her Danno, think of it as protecting her" Steve patted Danny on the shoulder.

Danny didn't say anything. He picked up his tablets instead and swallowed them with some water.

Kono decided to change the subject. "So I'm guessing you'll both be out of here soon, first stop HPD so you can beat the bank robbers to within an inch of their lives?"

"Too right!" Steve nodded.

"And then off to find myself a new car" Danny added.

Steve didn't say anything.

Chin spoke instead. "I forgot to tell you brah, I had a phone call yesterday from the car shop, the Camaro suffered damage to the front bumper and the window screen needed replacing, but the insurance has paid out so it won't cost you anything. They also fitted you a new tyre" The Hawaiian grinned.

That was the best news Danny had heard all day. He'd thought about the Camaro since the accident but it was just another thing that had weighed on his mind so he pushed it to the back. He allowed the smile that spread on his face to grow. "HPD first, second stop pick up my car, third stop see my monkey for a week" It made sense to see Grace last as he knew once he saw her he wouldn't want to leave.

5-0

It was half past two in the afternoon when Steve was wheeled back to his room. Chin and Kono had left to do some work and Danny had fallen asleep. When Steve was back in his bed alone the thinking returned. Why didn't he just let Danny drive? They probably wouldn't have had the accident then. Or maybe they would've but would it have been so bad? The questions that ran through Steves mind were constant. He felt himself almost begging to fall asleep so they wold stop but as he closed his eyes his cell phone began to ring. He answered it instantly.

"McGarrett" Steve answered not knowing who it was.

"Hello sailor" Came the reply.

Steve grinned as he let his body relax into the bed. It was Catherine whose voice he'd been longing to hear and now he finally got to speak to her he knew he would sleep peacefully.


End file.
